Power Rangers Olympian Force
by YourHappyEnding13
Summary: When 5 teen best friends come to know that they are the sons and daughters of supposed-to-be-myths Greek Gods, they come together to stop the evil son of Hades, Daniel/BeckenLord
1. Characters

Nick

Full Name: Nicholas Ryan Benjamin

Birthday: October 18, 1993

Age: 21

Parents: Cadence Mandi Benjamin (Mother) _Unknown_ (Father) Oliver Ryan Maline (Step-Father)

Siblings: 1 Sister-Isabelle Celine Benjamin, Age 13

Type of Character: Ranger Red/ Lily's Boyfriend

Zord: Horse

Where Does He Live With Now and With Whom?: He lives in a small apartment complex with his Girlfriend Lily.

Description: Weight-165 lbs, Height-5"8, Race-White, Hair- Light Brown, Eyes-Blue, Style-Casual, Usual-Flannel Shirts and Jeans, Tattoos- "YOLO" on side of right hand, A feather on the side of his right bicep.

Stereotype: The Rebel

Allergies: None

Lily-ON THE SIDE

Full Name: Lilian Tiara Oscan

Birthday: December 14, 1994

Age: 20

Parents: Devin Everett Oscan (Father) _Unknown _(Mother)

Siblings: One Sister- Roselyn Crystal Oscan, Age-17

Type of Character: Ranger Yellow/ Nick's Girlfriend/Snow and Charming's Niece

Zord: Owl

Where Does She Live With Now and With Whom?: She lives in a small apartment complex with her Boyfriend Nick.

Description: Weight- 110 lbs, Height- 5"1, Race-White, Hair Color- Black, Eyes- Dark Brown, Style-Dressy, Usual-Leather Jacket, Purple Blouse, Black Skinny Jeans, Tattoos- Butterfly on back neck.

Stereotype: Nerd and a bit preppy

Allergies: Carrots and Chlorine in pools

Jacob

Full Name: Jacob Robert Howard

Birthday: October 12, 1996 at Redwood Street Medical Center in Minnesota

Age: 18

Parents: Sally Mackenzie Howard (Mother) _Unknown_ (Father)

Siblings: 2 Brothers and One Sister- Rachel Willow Howard, Age 7, Jayden Winston Howard, Age 14, Brad Bruce Howard, Age 20

Type of Character: Ranger Black/ Kelly's Boyfriend

Zord: Wolf

Where Does He Live With Now and With Whom?: He lives in a small house with four bedrooms with his 3 siblings.

Description: Weight-156.5 lbs, Height-5"10½, Race-White, Hair Color- Dark Brown, Eye Color- Dark Brown, Style-Casual, Usual- Tank top, jacket around waist, jeans, Tattoos-None

Stereotype: Bad Boy

Allergies: None

Kelly

Full Name: Kelly Ashley Stewart

Birthday: December 18, 1996

Age: 18

Parents: Pierce David Stewart (Father) _Unknown _(Mother) Hailey Lacey Rae (Step-Mother)

Siblings: 2 Sister, 1 Brother, 1 Step-Brother- Dorian Dexter Stewart, Age 16, Meredith Janice Stewart, Age 8, Dayton Miles Stewart, Age 1(Step), Cassie Ruth Stewart, Age 7

Type of Character: Ranger Pink/ Jacob's Girlfriend

Zord: Swan

Where Does She Live With Now and With Whom?: She lives with her father and step-mother and siblings.

Description: Weight-119 lbs, Height-5"3¾, Race-White, Hair Color-Blonde, Eye Color-Blue, Style-Casual, Usual-White shirt, black leather jacket, black jeans, beanie, Tattoos- "LOVE" along the side of wrist

Stereotype: Popular

Allergies: None

David

Full Name: David Eric Beckham

Birthday: January 11, 1998

Age: 16

Parents: Emerson Emma Beckham (Mother-Desceased) _Unknown _(Father)

Siblings: 4 Sisters and 2 Brothers-Carmen Annalise Beckham, Age 12, Krystal Sydney Beckham, Age 6, Sarah Taryn Beckham, Age 16(Twin), Kara Jana Beckham, Age 5(Patrick's Twin), Patrick Russell Beckham, Age 5(Kara's Twin), Dallas Ryan Beckham, Age 11.

Type of Character: Ranger Blue/ Danielle's Boyfriend

Zord: Dog

Where Does He Live With Now and With Whom?: He lives with his sisters and brothers and he and his twin are the caretaker for them since their mother died 2 years ago.

Description: Weight-145½ lbs, Height-6 ft, Race-White, Hair Color-Blonde, Eye Color-Blue, Style-Comfy, Usual-White Shirt, Jeans, Tattoos-None

Stereotype: Band Geek

Allergies: None

Danielle

Full Name: Danielle Claire Henry

Birthday: April 6, 2000

Age: 15

Parents: Mariela Lexi Henry (Mother) Alexander Emmanuel Henry (Father)

Siblings: 1 Sister and 3 Brothers: Melissa Iyana Henry, Age 15(Twin), Remington Lucas Henry, Age 4, Nash Jason Henry, Age 11, Nick Evan Henry, Age 12.

Type of Character: Civilian/ David's Girlfriend

Where Does She Live and With Whom?: She lives with her parents and her siblings in a small house.

Description: Weight-117 lbs, Height-5"7, Race-White, Hair Color-Blonde, Eye Color-Light Brown, Style-Dressy, Usual-Blouse, and skirt, Tattoos-None

Stereotype-Girly Girl

Allergies: None

Aiden

Full Name: Aiden Connor Chase

Birthday: August 17, 1992

Age: 23

Parents: Cara Juline Chase (Mother) Reid Estell Chase (Father)

Siblings: 1 Brother- Phineas Jami Chase, Age 11

Type of Character: Civilian.../Ex of...someone. (You'll find out what these dots are for later)

Where does He live and with whom?: He lives on his own in a small house with a pet cat named Trinity.

Description:Weights-150 lbs, Height-6 ft, Race- White, Hair Color-Blonde, Eye Color-Blue, Style-Bad Boy, Usual-Leather Jacket, any shirt, jeans, Tattoos-None

Stereotype-Skater

Allergies-None

Brad

Full Name: Brad Bruce Howard

Birthday: April 2, 1986

Parents: Parents: Sally Mackenzie Howard (Mother) _Unknown_ (Father)

Siblings:2 Brothers and One Sister- Rachel Willow Howard, Age 7, Jayden Winston Howard, Age 14, Jacob Robert Howard, Age 18

Type of Character: Civilian/Brother of Jacob

Where Does He Live With Now and With Whom?: He lives in a small house with four bedrooms with his 3 siblings.

Description: Weight- 156 lbs, Height- 6 ft, Race- White, Hair Color- Light Brown, Eye Color-Green, Style-Comfy, Usual- Shirt &amp; pants, Tattoo-None

Stereotype-Bully (But Nice when he wants to be)

Allergies-None

Prince Charming- Everything in _this_ Information from wiki/Prince_Charming

_Full Name: David Charming/ David Nolan_

Birthday: December 18, 1981

Age: 33

_Parents: Ruth Nolan (Mother-Desceased) Unknown(Father(This does not mean his father is a God, I just don't know who his father is)_

_Siblings: 1 Brother- James Charming(Twin-Desceased)_

_Type of Character: Mentor/Fairy Tale Character/ Snow's Husband/ Emma's Father_

Where Does He Live And With Whom?: He lives in the abandoned library(Really a Lair) with Snow and his daughter, Emma.

Description: Weight-176 lbs, Height-6' 1", Race-White, Hair Color-Dirty Blonde, Eye Color-Green, Style- Old Fashioned, Usual-Shirt, tie, dress pants(Public) Prince outfit(Private), Tattoo-None

Stereotype-Nerd

Allergies-Peanut

Snow White-Everything in _this _is from wiki/Snow_White

_Full Name: Snow White/Mary Margaret Nolan_

Birthday: May 22, 1978

Age: 36

_Parents: Queen Eva(Mother-Desceased), King Leopold(Father-Desceased)_

Siblings: 1 Sister- Athena, Age WHO KNOWS! (Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy.

_Type of Character: Mentor/Fairy Tale Character/ Charming's Wife/ Emma's Mother_

Where Does She Live And With Whom?: She lives in the abandoned library(Really a Lair) with Charming and her daughter, Emma.

Description: Weight- 121 lbs, Height- 5"6, Race-White, Hair Color-Dark Brown, Eye Color-Green, Style-Dressy/Comfy, Usual-Sweater, Jeans(Public) White gown(Private), Tattoo- Tiny apple on the inside of her right arm.

Stereotype: Nerd

Allergies: None

TO BE CONTINUED IF I ADD ANY MORE IMPORTANT CHARACTERS!


	2. Greek Demi-Gods Part 1

"Ahh, home sweet home!" Nicholas Benjamin yelled loudly as he put down the last box in his new house.

"Yep. _And_ it's close to campus!" said his beautiful fiancee, Lilian Oscan bringing him a cup of coffee along with her own.

"Hey! Nice new place you got here!" called their best friend and his girlfriend as they walked into the house. Jacob Howard and Kelly Stewart.

They came in and sat on the couch.

"Hey, what are you going here?" Lily asked her best friend as they hugged.

"We came to see your new house...duh!" said Jacob.

"It looks awesome!" said their youngest friend, David Beckham, as he walked in the door.

"Hey, Dave!" called Jacob "'Sup J!" called David back.

"Dang it! I gotta go for my swim meet!" Nick said. They got in the car after grabbing Nick's swimming gear. They raced into the college, the four friends going over to the bleachers and Nick going into the locker room with the team. When Nick's event was called, he stood on the diving board. He heard the gun go off and he dived in. They had a pool that went 1,000 yards. By the time that Nick had gotten to 500 yards, he yelled aloud. He had gotten a cramp. He struggled for many minutes, but then stopped and began to sink.

"Nick!"

He heard Lily call his name, and he could just picture his sobbing fiancee in Kelly's arms.

"He's going to make it. He's strong. He has too." Jacob looked around at his friends, hoping that he was right.

"Son...you will make it." Nick heard a voice in his head.

"What? Son! Who are you?" he said back, using his head. He saw that the teamates were 20 yards ahead of him. He heard in his head: "Take a breath and use this kick.".

Nick looked panic for a couple seconds, then breathed in. He was breathing underwater! Then he felt power in his fingertips. He saw his fingers glowing blue and his whole body began to go blue. From on the top of the water, all everyone could see was bubbles. Then a blue light. The swimmers stopped. The coaches and the crowd stood. They were anxious to see what was going on. The swimmers dived under to see if he was ok, but when they got down there, they were blinded by a blue light. They swam right back up. Nick then flew through the water, up through the surface and flew 20 feet in the air, diving back in the water.

"Yes!" he heard all his friends cry.

"He's alive." Lily muttered in Kelly's ear in happy tears. He flew through the water like a jet and hit the wall, and went back, winning his event. Everyone jumped up as he got out the water, earning his medallions. He went over to his friend hugging each of them and picking his girlfriend up, spinning her around.

"I was so scared." she told him.

"Me too." he whispered to her. He wouldn't tell her about the voice _too_ soon, but he would.

The** Next Day, Lily's Academic Decathalon**

Lily sat at a desk during her Math test. She had finished the music, history, social studies, and science tests. She had gotten to about 5 questions that she didn't know.

"What is the answer?" she continously asked herself. Then she felt something at the end of her fingers. She looked at them and there was white on them. She looked around and noticed no one had finished yet.

"You know all of these answers. Just look deep inside yourself." she heard a female voice in her head.

"What? What is this?" she asked in her head, since the room was silent.

"I am your mother. I am Athena. You are my daughter, meaning that you know every single answer to these questions."

Involuntarily, she muttered "I summon all Power of Athena as I, Lily Oscan, finish this Decathalon."

Then her whole hand glowed and she gasped. Her hand began to go at lighting speed, and finished all the questions. It even erased some. Maybe she had gotten those wrong. She handed the paper into the professer. Later in the week, she found out she got _every single _question right! She was so happy. But, she couldn't tell her friends about that voice. Her _mother..._

**Thursday, The Next Week**

"You're such a freak, Costwick. You're worthless. I bet you're parents think you're such a mistake." The Bully, Jackson told the school's nerd Calvin Costwick.

Poor Calvin stared at the bully in shame and put his head down. "Hey! Leave him alone!" they heard a voice. It was Jacob. He walked over to him and looked down at Jackson who was easily 3 inches shorter.

"What are you gonna do about it, Howie?" the bully asked mockingly.

"Why don't you go pick on someone your own size, Jackie?" Jacob said just as mockingly as everyone around him laughed.

Jackson glared at his posse, who stopped laughing on the spot.

He then said "You want some of me, Howard?". Jacob glared.

"Oh, I'll take the whole cake." said Jacob threateningly. They began to fight until Jackson got the upperhand by getting him down on the ground.

"What are you gonna do now, Howie?" said Jackson.

"You can do this, son." he heard a voice in his head.

"Ok...am I going insane?" He asked himself.

"No. This is your father. Ares. Now..get back up and use this." the voice told him.

He stood up and looked at the opponent. His hands glowed black and he stood up, shooting his power toward Jackson, who flew back into a wall.

"You're...You're crazy, man!" Jackson stuttered, running off with his group.

"What the heck just happened?" he asked himself.

**The Next Day**

"Kelly!" called Kelly's friend, Chelsea.

"Hey." Kelly replied half-heartedly.

"What's going on with you?" she asked.

"Jake and I are having problems. He's not being supportive of me when I do my track competitions. Should I tell him how I feel or...break up?" she asked. Kelly stuttered a bit.

"Uh...um?"

"Tell her to tell him how she feels." she heard a voice in her head.

Even though she was confused, she told Chelsea the same thing.

"Thanks Kelly!" she said running off.

"Who are you?" Kelly asked the voice. "I am Aphrodite. Goddess of Love and Beauty. And you're mother." she said.

Kelly gasped and muttered "Oh Gods."

**A Month Later **

Today was the talent show. All of David's friends were there supporting him, but he was still nervous. He knew all the words, but...yeah. It was finally his turn. He walked up on stage with his guitar.

"This is Chris Brown's With You." he said. He began to play the song, but he couldn't sing the song. His friends were all looking at him with concern.

"You know all the words. Take this." he said. His guitar began to glow and he started to sing.

_[x2]_  
_I need you boo, (oh)_  
_I gotta see you boo (hey)_  
_And the heart's all over the world tonight,_  
_Said the heart's all over the world tonight_

_[Verse 1]_  
_Hey! Little mama,_  
_Ooh, you're a stunner_  
_Hot little figure,_  
_Yes, you're a winner_  
_And I'm so glad to be yours,_  
_You're a class all your own_  
_And_  
_Oh, little cutie_  
_When you talk to me_  
_I swear the whole world stops_  
_You're my sweetheart_  
_And I'm so glad that you're mine_  
_You are one of a kind and..._

_[Bridge:]_  
_You mean to me_  
_What I mean to you and_  
_Together baby,_  
_There is nothing we won't do._  
_'Cause if I got you,_  
_I don't need money,_  
_I don't need cars,_  
_Girl, you're my all._  
_And..._

_[Chorus:]_  
_Oh!_  
_I'm into you,_  
_And girl,_  
_No one else would do._  
_'Cause with every kiss and every hug_  
_You make me fall in love._  
_And now I know I can't be the only one,_  
_I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,_  
_With the love of their life who feels_  
_What I feel when I'm..._

_With you [x5]_  
_Girl._  
_With you [x5]_

_[Verse 2]_  
_Oh girl!_  
_I don't want nobody else._  
_Without you, there's no one left and_  
_You're like Jordans on Saturday,_  
_I gotta have you and I cannot wait now,_  
_Hey! Little shawty,_  
_Say you care for me,_  
_You know I care for you,_  
_You know that I'll be true,_  
_You know that I won't lie,_  
_You know that I would try,_  
_To be your everything, yeah._

_[Bridge:]_  
_'Cause if I got you,_  
_I don't need money,_  
_I don't need cars,_  
_Girl, you're my all._  
_And..._

_[Chorus]_

_With you [x5]_  
_Oh._  
_With you [x5]_  
_Yeah heh._

_[Bridge 2]_  
_And I_  
_Will never try to deny,_  
_that you're my whole life,_  
_'Cause if you ever let me go,_  
_I would die._  
_So I won't front._  
_I don't need another woman,_  
_I just need your all and nothing,_  
_'Cause if I got that,_  
_Then I'll be straight_  
_Baby, you're the best part of my day_

_I need you boo,_  
_I gotta see you boo_  
_And the heart's all over the world tonight,_  
_Said the heart's all over the world tonight_

_Woo oh yeah_

_They need it boo,_  
_They gotta see their boo,_  
_Said the heart's all over the world tonight,_  
_Heart's all over the world tonight_

_[Chorus]_

_With you [x5]_  
_Girl._  
_With you [x5]_  
_Oh._

The crowd erupted in cheers. He smiled and bowed.

"Who are you?" he asked in his head.

"I'm Apollo. God of the sun, poetry, and music. And you, David, are my son." David widened his eyes. His dad?

**A Couple Days Later **

The five teens sat in Jacob's house, fidgiting their fingers. They were all thinking the same thing. Their parents had talked to them in their heads, given them answers and powers, _and _they were gods and goddesses. They all looked around at each other. Then they all yelled.

"My Dad/Mom talked to me in my head!"

Then they looked at each other confused.

"What?"

**Here are the characters**

**Zac Efron as Nick **

**Vanessa Hudgens as Lily**

**Tyler Blackburn as Jacob **

**Ashley Benson as Kelly**

**Jason Dolley as David**

**Samantha Boscarino as Danielle**

**Austin Butler as Aiden**

**Drew Van Acker as Brad**

**Josh Dallas as Charming(From Once Upon A Time)**

**Ginnifer Goodwin(From Once Upon A Time also)**

**Justin Bieber as Daniel**


	3. Greek Demi-Gods Part 2

"What?" they asked each other. Then lights glowed in front of all of them. Poseidon appeared in front of Nick, Athena in front of Lily, Ares in front of Jacob, Aphrodite in front of Kelly, and Apollo in front of David.

"Hello children." said Poseidon.

"We need to tell you something." said Athena.

"What?" asked Jacob. The Gods and Goddeses held out their hands and the children took them. Then they landed in front of an old abandoned library.

"What is this place?" asked Kelly.

"This will be your headquarters." said Aphrodite.

"Um..ok, this is too weird. First, I find out that my real dad is a god, and then I find out that I have to stay in some crappy, abandoned library?" David asked.

"This...is just too weird." he muttered.

"David, I know this is hard for you to believe, but these are greek gods we're talking about." said Jacob.

"Ahem." Aphrodite and Athena coughed.

"And goddesses." he mumbled. Then Posiedon reached his hand out.

"Come on, son. Do it with me. You can practice your powers." he told Nick.

"P-Powers?" he asked. Posiedon sent him a look, and he shrugged, putting his hand out. Everyone followed.

"Power of Water, Wisdom, War, Beauty, and Music. We command the Olympian Force Headquarters to be revealed." they all commanded. Red, Yellow, Pink, Black, and Blue portals appeared. The kids walked forward, then realized that their parents weren't coming with them.

"Aren't you coming?" asked David.

"No. You will meet my younger sister in there. You will be surprised when you see who she is." Athena smirked. Each of the Gods disappeared with a snap of their fingers. The kids shrugged. Nick stepped in the red portal, Lily in the yellow, Jacob in the black, Kelly in the pink, and David in the blue. They all appeared in some cave-like place. But, they were all alone.

"Guys! You there?" Nick called into the darkness.

"I'm here!" he heard Lily's voice.

"Me too!" Jacob's voice.

"Me also!" came Kelly's voice.

"Where's David?" he asked.

"Guys! You have to come see this!" they heard David yell. They all ran forward, entering the darkness, knowing they had no idea where they were going. Then, once they saw a light, they ran faster. They came to David, but also to an amazing room. There was a red couch, a Tv in front of it, with a table in front of it. There was a table with 8 chairs. There was a huge computer with many moniters, and there were stairs. But also in tubes, there were Power Ranger suits.

"What the-?" Nick asked. But then he heard "Guys! Come look!" he heard Jacob say. They all ran to him and they were in a kitchen. It was amazing. Then they heard a baby crying. They all went to make a move, but Nick walked in front of them, giving them the "Shh." sign. They nodded and tip-toed to where the noise was coming from. They saw a room and opened the door quietly. There stood a woman with her back towards them. She had long, curly, black hair that curled down to her waist. She was humming "Hush Little Baby." and they saw a tiny bundle in her arm. She spun around and when she saw them, she almost dropped the baby. But she caught him.

"Who are you?" she asked carefully. Then she grabbed her head.

"Ow..ok sis, I get it." she mumbled.

"Wait a minute, you're my aunt?" asked Lily, incrediously.

"You're Athena's daughter?" Lily nodded, even though this was some new information to her too.

"Snow? The portals were opened!" yelled a man's voice. A man ran through the door with a black and red cape on, a black suit with many pieces of diamond and sequin. Then they realized that he had a sword holder and his hand was on the sword inside it. Their eyes widened.

"Snow? Who are these people?" he asked, heading over to his wife, who was holding their child.

"Their the ones," she said. He widened his eyes and turned to the kids.

"You are the children of the 5 most mentioned Gods in the history of Gods?" he asked. Lily and Kelly raised their eyebrows.

"Um, and uh, Goddesses?" he said. They relaxed again.

"And it comes to show that Lily, is our niece." said Snow, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Really?" he asked.

"Well, I'm Prince Charming, but, please, call me David." he said bowing. The kids looked at each other, then bowed back. He smiled at them.

"Now, you have been chosen out of the thousand kids that your parents have, to be the next Olympian Force Power Rangers." he told them. The kids widened their eyes. They were the next _Power Rangers?_ Lily couldn't even finish a decathalon without the help of her mother!

"How are we supposed to do that?" Lily asked, verbalizing her thoughts.

"With these." said Snow from behind them. No one had even noticed that she left the room. She came back in with a box. She opened it to show, red, yellow, black, pink and blue studs. (Yes, Earrings.).

"Oh! They're so pretty!" said Kelly, picking the pink ones up.

"Awesome!" said David, picking up the blue ones.

"Wow." said Lily, picking up the yellow ones.

"Cool!" said Jacob, picking up the black ones.

"What are these?" asked Nick as he picked up the red ones.

"These are your morphers." said Snow.

"You just put them in your ears and say 'Power Rangers Olympian Force, Go!' and you'll tranform." said Charming. The kids nodded, except David.

"I've never had my ears pierced." he said.

"Oh, that's ok. They'll just go right in. No pain, what-so-ever." assured Snow. He nodded. Then an alarm went off.

"They're back." said Charming.  
**I know, it's short. I was supposed to have 2 parts and it didn't work out, so 3 parts it is.**


	4. Greek Demi-Gods Part 3

Snow ran to the monitors and saw many red dogs.

"Hellhounds!" she yelled to her husband and the kids. The kids gasped and David grabbed his sword and gestured to the kids to follow. They looked at each other and shrugged. They ran after him, each of them thinking the same thing. _What are we doing? _They arrived at a narrow valley where they saw many hellhounds, but there was a bigger monster. It was green, with stiff, skinny legs, a long beak and wings. It sniffed the air.

"Mm. I smell ranger food." he smiled. Daniel and Hades had found the chosen ones and decided to destroy them before they tried to ruin there plans. The rangers all took stances.

"Do it!" yelled Charming. The kids looked confused for a second.

"Do it now!" the man shrieked. They all shared glances and took the studs out their pockets. Each kid stared at them, pondering what to do. Nick came back to earth first and put them in his ears.

"With The power of Olympus, Go!" he yelled, doing a hand gesture. His suit fit his body. His helmet held a Trident, and he had one on a patch on his chest. He had a weapon holder around his waist. He grabbed a sword out of a holder.

"Trident!" he called. The sword transformed into a Trident, like his father's. He stopped and looked at himself.

"Wow." he muttered. He looked at his teammates and they were all staring at him with wide eyes and opened mouths. He lifted his visor and winked at them, gesturing for them to do the same. Lily called the command. Her helmet held the two wide eyes of an owl, which was her mother's symbol. Same with the patch on her chest. Her weapon was a sword. And her extra weapon was a Spear. Jacob's helmet held a male sign, that represented the Bow and Arrow that his father used. Jacob also had a sword for a weapon. Dagger for extra. Kelly had a heart on her helmet and chest and a sword for a weapon, bow and arrow for extra. David had a golden Ayre on his helmet and chest, also with one as an extra weapon, but he had a sword. But, the Lyre was in his hand. Jacob snickered slightly at the musical instrument of a weapon and David gave him a look before they all sprang into action. Nick ran forward first, striking the monster in his arm.

"Ow! Pesky Red!" he growled before using his wings to push Nick into a tree. Seeing that, Lily and Kelly both jumped up and somehow connected their weapons.

"Woah!" Kelly exclaimed. The new weapon had the end of a spear and the top of a dagger, and when you pressed a button on the side, spikes appeared on the stick. The two attacked the monster with that, hitting it right in its purple side. While they battled the monster, two hellhounds snuck up on David. Jacob noticed before-hand and swung his dagger at one of the hounds which disintegrated into dust with a small whine and growl. David turned around quickly, hearing the noise and saw the remaining hound. He looked down at the instrument and strummed it, the vibrations giving the hound an earful and it disintegrated. But then he felt something in his sword holder. It's obvious what it was. He took the sword out of his holder as the lyre disintegrated at his will. He laughed heartily at this new power. But then, more hellhounds came at him, which he sliced them apart with his sword, along with Jacob's help. When the hounds were gone, Jacob and David raced to help the two female rangers against the monster. He struck from behind with his sword and the monster tumbled forward. With that, the monster was on the ground. Nick and Jacob came up to them and they stared down at the fallen monster, who got up again, making the rangers run to the middle of the battlefield.

"Rangers! Use the battlizer!" they heard on the communicator that Snow had given them. She told them it helped them to communicate with each other. It was Snow. She was leaning over the console that let her see the battle and had yelled into her bracelet.

"What battlizer?" Nick asked back.

"Use your extra weapons to create it. The Trident, Spear, Dagger, Bow, Arrow, and the Lyre are all connected, just put them together!" she ordered. They each called on their special weapon as the monster began to ran. They all held them up, and the dagger connected to the front of the trident. The bow and arrow on the bottom for all of them to hold, the spear on the top** (Which wasn't as long as the trident, bout at the end)** and the lyre on top of the spear. They all held sides of it, the order going** (From left to right)** Yellow, black, red, blue, then pink. Red pulled the lyre back slightly, and the dagger part shot off and stabbed the running monster in the heart. He fell to the ground, and the 5 felt the urge to pose in front of the explosion, which they did. **(Search "power rangers pose explosion" and pick any picture with red in front and black and blue on the side.) **But suddenly, they were knocked to the ground as the monster grew. They ran back over to where charming stood and Nick hit him on the shoulder harshly.

"Um, Sir, uh, David, um, Charming, hey, whatever we're supposed to call you! How do we fight _that!_" he asked in exasperation, pointing up at the over-sized monster.

"Snow's going to send your zords. Don't worry. All you have to do is call on them. " They each looked down on their wrist at the communicator and each had an animal on them.

"Horse Zord!" called Nick.

"Owl Zord!" went Lily.

"Wolf Zord!" yelled Jacob.

"Swan Zord!" called Kelly.

"Dog Zord!" finished David as the giant eyes of the monster stared down at them. Behind them, loud gallops filled their ears from along the road. They looked down and saw a large horse zord, with an owl zord riding on its back before jumping up and taking flight. From the other side. they heard a loud howl with more loud steps. A wolf zord was charging down the road, a swan zord by its side. Finally, a loud woof came from above them making them find the dog before the dog zord emerged from the trees. They all came up next to their owners. They all took protective stances and the wolf and dog growled. The rangers pressed a button on their communicator and were transported into their zords.

"Now, remember, rangers. These zords don't combine like other rangers' zords. They each fight on their own, yet they work together." she said through the communication devices.

"Gotcha." Nick replied reassuringly. They each charged forward, Jacob first, biting the monster in the stomach.

"Ouch!" he screamed. The monster swung his sword down at Jacob, who dodged it. Lily flew up next, right in the monster's face. He tried to swat at her, but she was too swift, as a yellow ranger should be. Right when she had him right where she wanted him, she pressed a button inside her cockpit and spun around, her wings spread and wacking him in the face. David bit the things legs while he was getting wacked, but the monster swung his sword down and hit the zord in the face, knocking both the zord and David over and onto the ground.

"David!" Kelly called in concern. She jumped up and pushed the monster down, stopping Lily from whacking him in the face. Right then, Nick came up and stomped on the monster's face, adding to the bruises from Lily' s wings. Finally, the thing couldn't breath anymore. They had finished the job. They backed up and at once rang into a pose. Nick's zord stood on his hind legs, Lily's with her wings spread on his shoulder. David and Jacob on either side of Nick in a low stance, growls ranging out from both. And on top of them all, Kelly was in the air above everyone, her wings spread wide. Finally, to complete the picture, the explosion rang out behind them where the body lay.

XXX

The Rangers sat on the white plush couch where Snow and Charming sat in front of them. They had just explained every ounce of Greek God and Goddess history and their mouths hung wide open.

"So my mom and his dad fought over an entire city, and because of it, our parents hate each other?" Lily asked at first.

"Well, yes. But that doesn't necessarily mean you two can't still date." Snow smiled and grabbed her head, her fingers tightening around it.

"I hate when she does that." she muttered in a painful whisper.

"Ok, well, I don't care what my sister says. I will not stop you two from being together. " she smiled again. Then she went on to tell them more about their powers before Charming stopped her.

"Snow, they haven't even accepted yet. They just had their first battle and rangers always choose after it. Remember?" he asked, putting his hand on the small of her back. She turned to them again.

"Well, do you?" she asked nonchalantly. Charming rolled his eyes.

"The correct question: Do you accept giving up your normal lives to save people and the world? Or will you go back to being normal and forget this ever happened?" he asked. The best friends looked at each other. They all knew what was going on in each other's heads. That was amazing, and they had never felt more powerful in their lives. They nodded at the newest red ranger who stood and looked both Snow White and David Charming in the eye.

"We accept." he told them solemnly as his friends stood up along with him. They were ready to save the world from their evil cousin and uncle even if it takes the rest of their lives.


End file.
